Chef (Trolls)
Chef (briefly titled as The Royal Chef of Bergen Town) is the main antagonist of DreamWorks' 33rd full-length animated feature film Trolls. She is the head chef of the Bergen castle until the events of the film and Poppy's archenemy. She was voiced by , who also played Amelia von Butch and Kaos' Mom. Personality Chef was never the same after the Trolls escaped Bergen Town. She had it all: a sterling reputation, throngs of admirers, and a coveted spot in the Royal Kitchen. In a way, she was extremely happy and enthusiastic. However, everything that she just had built crumbled in an instant the day the Trolls fled in tunnels under the Troll Tree. This ended up getting the Chef banished from Bergen Town, causing her to vow to find the trolls "and shove them down their ungrateful throats." After twenty years in exile, her personality has changed for the worse, as she is now a power-hungry, ruthless, selfish, arrogant, conniving, aggressive Bergen who plans to feed every Bergen a troll and become ruler of all Bergen Town. Appearance Chef is a tall and ugly Bergen with purple skin and nails, yellow eyes with red irises, pink nose, pointy ears and light blue hair, also with enormous chin. She wears a chef hat, a white chef coat, brown pants, and gold earrings. Role in the film When the Bergens encased the Trolls and their tree in a cage and hold an annual festival in which each Bergen gets its feeling of happiness by eating a Troll, Chef was the one who was in charge of the Troll preparation for the event Trollstice (the one day Bergens feel happy by eating a Troll). On the day of Trollstice, Chef prepares to give the Trolls' princess Poppy to the Bergen Prince Gristle as his first Troll. However, Chef and the other Bergens discover that the Troll Gristle ate was not Poppy, but a decoy, before discovering that the other Trolls in the tree are decoys too. As it turns out, the real Trolls, led by King Peppy, managed to escape through underground tunnels. Enraged by the Trolls' escape, Chef's master King Gristle Sr. (who is also Gristle's father and the King of the Bergens) blames Chef for the incident and banishes her from the kingdom forever. An enraged Chef vows revenge by declaring that she will find the Trolls and shove them down the Bergens' "ungrateful throats". 20 years later, Chef sees fireworks coming from the Trolls' village (as part of their celebration of escaping the Bergens) and captures a vast number of Trolls. She returns to Bergentown and is able to convince a now adult Gristle (who is now King) into giving back her job, by showing him the Trolls she captured. Chef later gives the King a Zen-like Troll named Creek to eat as his first Troll. Chef later comes to the King during his date with Lady Glittersparkles (in reality his scullery maid Bridget), whom Gristle has asked to be his plus one at Trollstice. In fear of Chef recognizing her, Bridget leaves. While the Trolls are successful in stealing the King's robe jewel (after seeing Creek inside it alive), they are dismayed to discover that it is empty before being immediately captured by Chef and discovering that Creek has betrayed them to save his own life. As it turns out, just as Gristle was about to devour Creek, the latter saved himself by offering to lead the Bergens to other Trolls to save his own life, something which Chef happily accepted. With that in mind, Chef sends Creek to the Troll village, where he uses Poppy's cowbell to lure the other Trolls out of hiding, letting them be immediately captured by Chef and the other Bergen cooks in ambush. Fortunately, before being served, the Trolls are rescued by Bridget who wants them to flee while she herself is ready to accept the Bergen's punishment for her "treason". At Trollstice, Gristle wishes to wait for "Lady Glittersparkles", but Chef has him start the event without her. Chef discovers the pot that the Trolls were being kept in in is empty and accuses Bridget of eating the Trolls herself and orders the guards to seize her. However, Poppy, Branch, and the other Trolls arrive and reveal that Bridget was in fact "Lady Glittersparkles", and that for being happy it is not necessary to eat Trolls as the feeling that Bridget and Gristle had on their date was happiness too. Having enough of this, Chef reveals her true colors as she attempts to feed a scared Branch to a reluctant Gristle, but Poppy manages to stop this and explain to the Bergens that true happiness is already inside them and that they just needed help to access. Poppy and the Trolls then sing "Can't Stop the Feeling" to get the Bergens to finally understand the message. With that in mind, the Bergens happily agree to form a peace with the Trolls, but Chef refuses to accept this and tries one last time to kill Poppy and Branch. However, before she can do so, Bridget and several Trolls knock Chef into the serving cart. Chef then rolls out of Bergen Town with Creek in her pouch, winding up back in the wilderness. In a mid-credits scene, Chef turned against Creek by attempting to devour him (likely because she had written off their plan as a failure, and thus seeing no further need to prolong their alliance), but they both end up being devoured by a big monster shaped like a hill, presumably falling to their deaths. Quotes Trivia *According to Branch's flashback, she is the one who ate his grandmother. *Chef (and the Bergens in general) are, ironically, much more like traditional depictions of Trolls than actual Trolls in the "Trolls" universe - being ugly, mean-spirited monsters (though most Bergen are actually kind but unable to understand how to express emotion until Poppy helped them, Chef was one of the few truly wicked Bergen). *In Trolls: The Beat Goes On, it was revealed that Creek survived being eaten by the hill monster and he returns to Troll Village to be welcomed back after apologizing and that he has strong fears especially when the lives of his friends are in danger. Creek came back and said he is very sorry for betraying them, which works out. However, the same (or anything similar) cannot be said for Chef, as she (unlike Creek) didn't survive being eaten by the hill monster, and had most likely died in there afterwards. *Chef is the fifth DreamWorks Animation character to be a female antagonist after Mrs. Tweedy from Chicken Run, Eris from Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, the Fairy Godmother from Shrek 2, and Ms. Grunion from Mr. Peabody and Sherman. She is followed by Dr. Zara from Abominable. External links *Dreamworks Animation Wiki: Chef. Navigation pl:Kucharka Category:Female Category:Usurper Category:Monsters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Egotist Category:Abusers Category:Obsessed Category:Kidnapper Category:Neutral Evil Category:Servant of Hero Category:Murderer Category:Gaolers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Master of Hero Category:Control Freaks Category:Humanoid Category:Trolls Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Hypocrites Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Outcast Category:Genocidal Category:Envious Category:Enforcer Category:Criminals Category:Tyrants Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Elderly Category:Betrayed Category:Conspirators Category:Traitor Category:Minion Category:Brutes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Greedy Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Deal Makers Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Opportunists Category:Nameless Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Predator Category:Ogres Category:Oppressors Category:Xenophobes Category:Tragic Category:Inconclusive Category:Terrorists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Cheater